


Debiste haberme matado.

by AnAntagonist



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: After first trial, Face Punching, Gen, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Mentions of Murder, Secret Santa, Wishing of death, one sided fistfight
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAntagonist/pseuds/AnAntagonist
Summary: - Hinata-kun. Que alegría que vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra, eres una visión de esperanza en este final tan lleno de desesperación. Realmente brilla fuerte la esperanza en tu corazón para que sigas con tanta energía. - El recibimiento fue alegre, incluso haciendo nacer una sonrisa en sus labios.- ¡Ya cállate! Deja de repetir eso una y otra vez… no tiene sentido... Nada de lo que dices tiene sentido. - Su mente se encontraba ya cansada de intentar racionalizar lo ocurrido, por lo que ahora solo se dejaba empujar por el abrumante cocktail de sentimientos que aquel juicio le había dado. - ¡Esperanza! ¡Desesperación! Son puras tonterías, dos compañeros murieron, Komaeda. ¡Murieron! ¿Acaso no entiendes la magnitud de lo que ocurrió? ¿Acaso esto es un juego para ti?... ¿No valen sus vidas para ti? ¿Sólo estabas actuando amigable? -
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 4





	Debiste haberme matado.

**Author's Note:**

> Read it in english: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493463
> 
> Este fic es un regalo para Sol por el Secret Santa de Lovenest ♥ Espero que le guste! Me divertí mucho escribiendo esta escena y realmente creo que Komaeda no podría resistir más de un golpe en una pelea, especialmente de Hinata "91 cm" Hajime, jajaja.

La sensación de impotencia había quedado suspendida en el aire mientras todos habían abandonado la sala del juicio. Salir de la boca de aquel oso gigante tallado en la montaña, que misteriosamente había aparecido en el paisaje, no ayudaba a asentar la realidad de la situación que estaban viviendo. Especialmente el castaño se negaba a simplemente aceptar todo lo que acababa de ocurrir. Esa noche no solo había sido la primera vez que había visto la muerte de cerca, perdiendo a dos personas que comenzaba a considerar sus amigos, sino que también había sido traicionado, cuanto menos a sus ojos, y no podía simplemente aceptarlo sin pelear…  
  
Komaeda, en contraste, no parecía afectado por lo ocurrido, y mantenía la misma calma relajada que le había visto el primer día que había despertado en aquella isla. Parecía irreal que aquel muchacho que se había mostrado tan amable y servicial, hubiese sido el titiritero de tan horrible circo. Y ahora solo se encontraba parado en la playa, mirando la noche despejada como si nada hubiese ocurrido.  
  
\- ¡¿Porqué?! - Volvió a exigir en respuesta acercándose a pasos más bien lentos, dejando las marcas alargadas sobre la arena, sin tener siquiera la fuerza para alzarlos más de lo necesario para avanzar. Sus ojos ardían aún sin haber derramado lágrimas, pero el peso de estas se sentía presente y asfixiante en su garganta.  
  
\- Hinata-kun. Que alegría que vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra, eres una visión de esperanza en este final tan lleno de desesperación. Realmente brilla fuerte la esperanza en tu corazón para que sigas con tanta energía. - El recibimiento fue alegre, incluso haciendo nacer una sonrisa en sus labios.  
  
\- ¡Ya cállate! Deja de repetir eso una y otra vez… no tiene sentido... Nada de lo que dices tiene sentido. - Su mente se encontraba ya cansada de intentar racionalizar lo ocurrido, por lo que ahora solo se dejaba empujar por el abrumante cocktail de sentimientos que aquel juicio le había dado. - ¡Esperanza! ¡Desesperación! Son puras tonterías, dos compañeros murieron, Komaeda. ¡Murieron! ¿Acaso no entiendes la magnitud de lo que ocurrió? ¿Acaso esto es un juego para ti?... ¿No valen sus vidas para ti? ¿Sólo estabas actuando amigable? -  
  
Ya todos se habían ido, dejando a ambos jóvenes en la amplitud de la playa tropical. El viento que atraía las olas sacudió su ropa mientras el silencio entre ellos se extendía. Komaeda fue el único en moverse, girándose para dejar de enfrentar el vasto océano para quedar frente por frente al castaño.  
  
\- ¿Por qué piensas eso, Hinata-kun? Claro que valen mucho para mi. ¿No lo dije antes? Los amo a todos, a cada uno de los Ultimates que inspiran a la esperan.... -  
  
\- ¡Cállate! ¡Odio que digas eso! - Su ceño se encontraba profundamente fruncido cuando miró a los ojos relajados del otro, sintiendo nuevamente la ira crecer, empuñando sus manos al punto que sus nudillos se volvían blancos.   
  
\- Entonces  _ mátame _ . Si me odias,  _ mátame _ . Mi vida no tiene nada de valor por sí sola, pero si me matas seré un escalón que te ayudará a alcanzar tu verdadero potencial como Ultimate. Puedo ayudarte con las preparaciones, o incluso ser tu cómplice y ayudarte en el juicio. ¿Eh...? ¿Hinat...? - Si bien vió como el brazo con el puño cerrado del castaño se alzó, no tuvo los reflejos para reaccionar. No sintió nada, sólo fue como si tiraran una manta negra sobre él.  
  


* * *

  
Al abrir sus ojos se encontró con el cielo plagado de estrellas y suave sonido de las olas, pero bajo su cuerpo no estaba la arena si no que el muelle de madera que conectaba las cabañas. Al ladear su rostro, aún demasiado mareado y confundido como para intentar levantarse, vio sentado a un lado al castaño.  
  
Hinata se había remangado los pantalones y sus zapatos descansaban al lado de donde estaba sentado, con sus pies colgando por el borde del muelle con sus pies en el agua. Al notar el movimiento del peliblanco soltó un suspiro de alivio, girándose un poco para observarlo con preocupación.  
  
\- Lo siento… No creí que fueras a perder la consciencia con solo un golpe. Tampoco creí que ni siquiera fueras a intentar esquivarlo o bloquearlo. -  
  
Komaeda intentó hacer memoria por un instante y todo llegó rápido a su mente, sonriendo pese a que esa simple acción le producía dolor. - Yo debería disculparme, soy demasiado débil de salud y mis aptitudes físicas no son las mejores. Ya debes ver la basura que soy, haha. Tan inútil que ni siquiera sirvo como bolsa de boxeo… aunque fue un golpe muy hábil, quizás seas el Ultimate Boxeador, o Luchador callejero. -  
  
\- Tsk… deja eso. No tengo el físico para nada de eso… - Al hacer un gesto con su brazo, restando importancia a lo que el peliblanco decía, este notó el raspón con sangre aún roja pero ya seca en el brazo del castaño.  
  
\- Hinata-kun… tu brazo. ¿Qué te ocurrió? - Se intentó levantar pero solo llegó a alzar su cabeza, apoyando sus codos sobre la madera, sintiendo que todo se movió a su alrededor por un instante.  
  
\- Intenté sujetarte cuando caíste y terminé cayendo sobre ti, había una roca entre la arena y me lastimó el brazo… Ya no parezco tan asombroso, ¿eh? - Miró con más detenimiento el rostro ajeno, extendiendo su mano para pasar su pulgar sobre el labio partido. - Tu no te ves muy bien… -  
  
\- ¡A-auch! - Ante el dolor su rostro se contrajo un poco, cerrando sus ojos y apartando un poco, pero el castaño subió sus pies mojados al muelle y se acercó para sujetarle por el mentón.  
  
\- Tienes sangre, déjame limpiarte. Te estaba sangrando la nariz hasta hace un rato… Usé la parte de abajo de tu remera para secarla, espero que no te moleste. - Sin tener nada que utilizar solo lamió su dedo y limpió con este como pudo.  
  
Komaeda se rió, pasando su mano para ver el rastro de sangre que volvía a salir de su nariz. Ahora que lo mencionaba, tenía algo de sabor metálico en su boca también y podía sentir incómodo su labio al comenzar a hincharse.  
  
Viendo a Hinata preocupado no pudo si no que sonreírle. - Pudiste haber tomado la oportunidad, Hinata-kun. -  
  
\- ¿Uhm? - Confundido frunció su ceño limpiando su dedo en las faldas de la camisa dejando una marca roja. - ¿Qué oportunidad? -  
  
\- De matarme mientras estaba inconsciente. - Respondió con simpleza, alzando un poco su voz en entusiasmo. - Podrías haber tirado mi cuerpo al océano, dejando que las olas me lleven y mis pulmones se llenen de agua. Podrías haber tomado una de las tantas rocas y golpeado mi cabeza. Si te preocupada que encontrasen rápido mi cuerpo, podrías haberlo enterrado en la arena, hubiese muerto ahogado y con el sol y la humedad mi cuerpo quedaría tan descompuesto que en la investigación no habrí… ¡Aah… Auch! -  
  
Cansado ya de escucharlo hablar, Hinata solo tomó la nariz ajena entre su pulgar e índice apretando con fuerza y jalando para alzarle un poco la cabeza. - ¡Eres insufrible! ¡Que no voy a matarte! ¡A ti ni a nadie! Ahora dame tus llaves así te ayudo a acostarte en tu cama. - Lo soltó al levantarse y tomando sus zapatos del piso extendió su mano libre esperando las llaves.  
  
Con una suave risa y pequeñas lágrimas asomando en sus ojos cerrados, Komaeda estiró su brazo para que el castaño lo ayude a levantarse mientras con su otra mano revisaba su bolsillo entregando las llaves en cuestión. - Haha, eres tan amable, Hinata-kun… quizás seas el Ultimate Buen Samaritano~ -


End file.
